Being a Hero
by colourmexgab
Summary: It's been a year since Danny turned into a ghost, and what does Sam do for him? Oneshot. DxS For Danny Phantom's Third Year. Happy Anniversary!


A/N: Um, so… How is everyone nowadays? Sorry about the whole… not updating thing. School sucks butt. So, I'm just making this because I've had this story in my mind and have been saving for the **3rd Anniversary of Danny Phantom**! Yeah; I don't think it's cancelled anymore. So, I believe there's hope.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom. But, thank you, Butch for giving us all three years of wonderful entertainment.

DEDICATION: To Butch. Thank you so much. Oh, and every other phan. We'll keep Danny saying 'Going Ghost!'

* * *

"Danny?" Sam ran up to her best friend, who was sitting on a bench in the park.

"Hey, Sam." He said, not taking his eyes off the sky. "Nice day out, huh?"

Sam plopped a seat next to him and stared at him for a moment. She had never seen Danny look so peaceful. Normally, he's fighting ghosts or laughing at something Tucker did or was swooning over some girl; but not today. Today he was as calm as the breeze that just went by, brushing the hair off his eyes for a spilt second.

"Yeah, it is." She said, smiling and looking up at the clouds; not wanting to ruin the silence around them.

The clouds were in a sense of uniqueness today. They didn't look like how they normally do; they looked more beautiful. It reminded Sam of the swirls in the ghost portal or the shapes and sizes of Danny's ecto-blasts.

Danny quietly sighed. Sam turned to look at him and saw him stand up. He stretched a bit, which Sam didn't really mind. Seeing your best friend/secret crush let loose tight muscles and showing off abs wasn't really much to complain about. Suddenly, he bent over towards Sam; both arms on either side of her, he leaned in and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He mumbled seductively. Sam let off a small squeak as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began flying. But not as Danny Phantom; Danny Fenton.

"Danny! You're still human! Are you crazy?" Sam said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Let's just say I'm tired of hiding today." Danny flashed a smile and winked slyly. Sam could've died happy right there. "Anywhere you want to go?"

"Wherever, I guess." She smiled.

The two soared through the air; they both felt the same adrenaline rush by. It's like they were in heaven. They took a deep breath of the air (although Sam hated the fact it was polluted by Amity Park's rural environment). After about fifteen minutes of circling town, Danny finally landed Sam in front of her house.

"Wanna come in? We could watch a movie if you want." Sam asked, smiling gently. Danny's face turned pink as he nodded, knowing no one was home. He silently took a seat.

"Oh, come on Danny!" Sam laughed, jumping over couch and landing next to her friend. "You don't have to be mannered in this house."

Danny blushed insanely. While Sam jumped, her hair swung back behind her. Her confidence was plated on her face. She jumped expertly next to him, and flashed a smile. It was like a movie, and Danny wished he could replay it and slow down.

"Um, right." He said, nervously scratching the back of his head. Instinctively, Danny put his arm around where she was sitting just as she was leaning into the seat. "Um…" Attempting to take his arm away, he pulled Sam closer to him. She was now leaning on his chest.

Sam was now as red as her curtains. She was panicking, wondering what made him suddenly do this. As she let it sink in, she heard it.

His heart was beating faster than ever, and he prayed she wouldn't notice. He was tense, but then, Sam wrapped her arms around him, pulled her face up to his, and connected their lips.

If flying together was heaven, they must've met God now. Fireworks didn't even cover the spark they felt; their worlds exploded. They heated things up and the kiss became deeper. Their tongues danced and passion went right through them.

As it ended, they breathed harder in than they ever did before. There was a long silence of starring into each other's eyes before they said a word.

"That was… um… wow." Danny stuttered. "Wha- What was that for?"

Sam laughed. "Do you know what today is?"

"…April 3rd?"

"Remember what happened last year?" Sam looked at him.

"I… turned into a ghost. It's my one year anniversary of being a halfa!" Danny chucked. "Still, what was the kiss for?" He asked confusion in his eyes.

She gave him another kiss; a light and gentle one. She starred at him and smiled again. "That's a one year anniversary of being my hero."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, my one-shots are usually the 'cheesy, SUPER short, and a bit effortless' kind. Well, I liked this one. xD Hehe. Don't forget to review… or read my other stories! Sorry again for the lack of update. I'll try.

**HAPPY THIRD ANNI, DANNY!**


End file.
